My Shadow
by SerpentardeDarkness
Summary: L'histoire avait fait du bruit. Comment une jeune fille, seule et sans défense, c'était retrouvée au milieu d'un décor sanglant entouré de cadavres en guise de décoration ? - 13 Avril 2013; Times " Une jeune fille de 17 ans retrouvé ensanglanté à Phoenix " Ou quand les médias s'emparent de l'histoire - Une nouvelle rencontre entre Bella et Edward!
1. 13 Avril 2013, Times

_**Bonsoir à toutes ou tous ! ^^ Ceci est ma première fiction sur Twilight. J'aimerais autant que possible avoir des avis fondés sur cette histoire, afin de toujours m'amélioré. Je suis pas spécialisé dans l'écriture, ce n'est pour moi qu'un passe-temps, alors désolé d'avance des phrases mal tournées, des fautes d'orthographes (oui je suis très nuuuuul et je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une Beat-Reader donc amatrice envoyer moi un message ^^)**_

_**Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté l'histoire ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. D'ailleurs c'est un petit chapitre mais je voudrais d'abord connaître les avis afin de m'y consacrer à fond. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bisou, S.D.**_

C'était il y a de ça quelques mois. Bella rentrait comme à son habitude du lycée à pied. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante sur Phoenix pour un mois d'Avril. Ce jour-là, elle avait eu littérature et il lui fallait à tout prit aller la librairie pour trouver un livre que leur avait demandé le professeur. Peu de gens se trouvait dans la boutique, pour cause elle était enfouie dans un dédale de rue, mais pour Bella c'était la meilleure librairie de tout Phoenix.

Après quelques minutes, elle avait enfin trouvé le livre qu'elle cherchait et c'est en lisant la 4ème de couverture qu'elle repartit dans les dédales de rues qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ce fût sans doute l'erreur de sa vie. Trop concentrée à lire, elle n'entendit pas les rires au loin qui aurait dû pourtant l'alerté. Ils n'avaient rien de chaleureux, ce n'était pas un de ces rires qui vous faisait rire en retour quand vous l'entendiez. Ce fût le bruit d'une bouteille que l'on casse contre un mur qui lui fit relever la tête. Malheureusement, c'était déjà trop tard.

Ils étaient beaucoup plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Son cœur fit des ratés. Un mauvais sentiment s'insinua en elle. La boule au ventre la prie, et lorsqu'une première main l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur en pierre, tout ce qu'elle entendit se fût son hurlement. Une main contre sa bouche fit mourir ses cris sur ses lèvres.

Des mains l'entourèrent, il y en avait trop pour qu'elle sache réellement d'où venait chacune. Ils la touchèrent. Ils caressèrent tout d'abords ses cheveux, huma son odeur, ils firent descendre les brettelles de son top d'un coup sec et le déchirement du tissu ce fit entendre. Elle voulut crier contre la main de l'homme mais la bile lui monta aux lèvres. Elle savait que seul un miracle pourrait la sortir de là et malheureusement pour elle, très peu de personnes venaient dans ses ruelles. Le bouton de son pantalon fut brusquement arraché.

C'est à cette instant qu'elle sût que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Pas seulement par le fait qu'elle était à deux doigts de se faire violé par cinq hommes; le fait est qu'à la suite d'un grognement, les hommes s'étaient immobilisés. Elle ne releva pas les yeux, persuadé que c'était là le cri surhumain d'un psychopathe et violeur excité. Elle attendit la suite, n'ayant plus le courage de faire quoi que ce soit, elle pauvre jeune fille frêle face à cinq hommes qui avaient l'air déterminé à finir leur désastre sur elle.

Elle sentit toujours des mains, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, leur nombre diminué. Sa tête se remit à fonctionnait, les bruits refirent surface et, enfin, elle leva les yeux sur le spectacle qui se passait devant elle. Un homme se tenait dos à elle. Elle ne distingué rien, seulement qu'il était grand et fort musclé. Le grognement se fit entendre une seconde fois, et elle comprit qu'il émanait de cet homme. Son corps tout entier se mit alors à trembler, son corps prit, si cela était encore possible, la forme du mur, presque comme si il voulait s'encastrer dedans afin de se protéger.

Les bruits et les cris se firent entendre quelques secondes, des bruits de verres et de taules arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. L'homme, désormais de profil à elle, tuait manifestement les hommes qui avaient voulu abuser d'elle. Seulement était-elle pour autant en sécurité ? Bella pouvait voir les muscles de son dos bougeaient, les muscles de ses bras se contracter, sa mâchoire se serré, tandis que l'homme semblait perdre le contrôle. Il faisait des gestes brusques, tordant le corps de ses assaillants dans des positions inhumaines pour finir par les laisser tomber un à un, mort. Elle ferma les yeux, aussi fort qu'elle le put, contracta les poignets et écouta.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensa, aucun bruit de pas venant ou s'éloignant d'elle ne se fit entendre. Elle en conclut qu'il devait le fixer et décidait de son sort. Elle pria à peu près dieu une centaine de fois et autant de fois chaque saint dont le nom lui revenait. Les minutes passèrent et toujours aucun bruit. Elle finit par prendre une grande respiration, se dit que rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lentement mais surement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle chercha une âme qui vive, mais rien n'était là en dehors des corps en sang qui lui rappelait durement que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar. Elle fit un pas, et tous ses muscles la rappelèrent à l'ordre. Tout en s'avançant prudemment des corps, elle regarda aux alentours, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'homme aux cheveux cuivré. Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur les hommes à terres et les larmes lui vint soudain aux yeux quand elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait failli subir.

Elle commit sa deuxième erreur à ce moment-là. Pensait-elle vraiment que tout était fini ? Qu'il lui suffirait de retourner à sa petite vie, et d'oublier peu à peu ? C'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce quelle sente une main lui couvrir la bouche pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes. Son cœur repartit de plus belle à toute allure, un souffle gelé vint lui chatouiller l'oreille.

« Ferme les yeux » fit une voix grave, froide.

Instantanément, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration devint forte et rapide. Elle sentit l'homme la contournait, elle savait que c'était lui, il n'était pas partit. Elle sentit des mains sur ses jambes, quelque chose de liquide glissé sur ses sandalettes. L'homme continua tout en remontant le long de son corps. Le souffle se fit sentir sur son cou, sa mâchoire pour redescendre brusquement sur son cou. Des doigts doux et agiles agrippèrent ses cheveux, lui rappelant le geste que faisais Jessica lorsqu'elle se teignait les cheveux elle-même. Son cou fut sans aucun doute l'endroit où l'individu s'attarda le plus, il caressait, passé et repassé au même endroit avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Bella. Le souffle de la jeune fille s'était légèrement calmé tout comme sa respiration lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. S'il avait dû la tuer il n'aurait pas pris la peine de commettre cinq meurtres, laissant à Bella le temps de s'échappait. Il ne serait pas non plus entrain de la toucher depuis ce qui lui parut des heures en prenant le risque que quelqu'un le surprenne, alors qu'il n'aurait pas fini le boulot.

Le pouce du jeune homme aux cheveux cuivré vint rencontrer sa lèvre inférieure, et elle frissonnât.

« Bella… » Dit-il dans un souffle.

Surprise de savoir qu'il la connaissait, elle en oublia ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et ouvrit les yeux. Avant que l'individu ne disparaisse, elle tomba sur deux yeux d'un marron/or magnifique. Mais voilà, aussi fou que cela puisse être, il avait belle et bien disparu, comme ça, en une seconde. Elle tourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois, cherchant désespérément l'homme à qui elle devait la vie. Elle dut admettre qu'il avait disparu et l'espace d'une seconde, elle se permit de penser au fait qu'elle l'avait inventé. Pensée qui partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait enduit de sang. Le sang des hommes qui avaient voulu la souillé.

Dans le désespoir total, le contre coup du choc arrivant, elle se mit à courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre cette scène et elle. Elle sortit enfin des ruelles en déboulant au milieu de la route. La panique pris la rue toute entière. Les voitures pillèrent net devant elle, les passants s'arrêtèrent avec une expression d'ahurissement total sur le visage.

Bientôt dans les journaux et les médias ont pu entendre une histoire étrange.

_« Bella Swan. Ou comment une jeune fille de 17 ans a été retrouvée au milieu de cinq cadavres. »_

_ 13 Avril 2013, Times._


	2. 14 Avril 2013

Bonsoir à tout le monde ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes de noël et que vous avez été gâté ! Donc pour cette nouvelle année, voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, je tiens à répondre aux reviews, qui m'ont fait **très très très très** plaisir ! _**Et j'espère vous voir me donner vos impressions sur ce second chapitre, alors à vos claviers mesdemoiselles ! :D**_

Lyly8649 : Je suis contente que tu es aimée ce chapitre. Malheureusement, tu ne sauras pas tout de suite comment Edward connait Bella ! ^^ Patience, patience … BellouPattinson : J'espère que ce second chapitre te donneras encore le gout de continuer à lire cette fiction ! :D Bisous Grazie : J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur et que ça te plaira, à bientôt ! ( : PierceOlivera : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour répondre à ta question, je posterai le plus possible mais étant donné que je passe mon BTS cette année, l'écriture passera après mes révisions. Cependant il ne devrait pas y avoir plus de 2 semaines d'attente, je trouverai bien du temps le week-end pour poster ! J'espère te revoir ici bientôt, bisou ^^ Lilya77 : Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Et ravie que mes fautes ne t'empêche pas de me lire, même si cela a dû en repousser quelques-unes :s Merci pour les encouragements et à très bientôt ! Bleuz : J'ai essayé de tenir en haleine, mais ce n'est pas facile ! Tant mieux si tu l'as ressentie comme ça :D Et la suite est arrivée, bonne lecture ! Sandry : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite, alors j'attends tes impressions ^^ Sasha : La suite toute fraiche, alors bonne lecture et merci ! Canada02 : J'espère faire durer l'intrigue un petit moment et vous tenir en haleine ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisou Little-cherry : La suite est là, enfin ! J'espère qu'il va te régaler ! :D

Je remercie celles qui m'ont en plus ajoutée à leurs favoris **: Tia 63 Lyllou42 Eclipseelyse09 Christou57 Canada02 Audrey56 Lyly8649 Mirzi Clwea swan-cullen et Bleuz **ainsi qu'aux alertes **: Eclipseelyse09 Canada02 Audrey56 PierceOlivera Myanna Lyly8649 Lilya77 Grazie ** **Mirzi ; Clwea swan-cullen et Bleuz.**

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, on se retrouve en bas ! :D

_« Nous sommes actuellement devant le Phoenix Baptist Hospital afin d'en apprendre plus sur la tragédie qui est survenue plutôt dans la journée. Les quelques informations que nous avons pu recueillir reste très vagues. En effet, la famille que nous avons vu arrivés il y a quelques heures, ne souhaitent pas s'exprimer sur les évènements qui se sont produits aujourd'hui. Cependant, un médecin nous a confirmé que la jeune fille, Bella Swan âgée de 17 ans, ne souffrait d'aucune blessure physique en dehors de quelques bleus. Ils se contenteraient, apparemment, de lui faire toute une série de tests psychologique pour voir l'étendu des dommages engendrer par cette catastrophe. Alors pour l'instant, la question que tout le monde se pose bien sûr, est comment s'est-elle retrouvée indemne alors que cinq corps d'hommes ont étés retrouvés sur la scène de crime ? Comment s'en est-elle sortie ? Certains se demandent si ce ne serait pas elle l'auteur des crimes ? Mais comment y croire quand aucune arme n'a été retrouvée. De plus, les médecins nous ont appris que certaines parties des corps étaient démembrés, que plusieurs os avaient été brisés, et que des parties entières de chair avaient étés littéralement arraché. Alors que s'est-il passé ? La jeune fille a-t-elle était agressée par les cinq hommes ? Qu'elle est la véritable histoire ? La vie de Bella Swan en sera sans aucun doute changée. » _

_13 Avril, BBC, information du soir._

_« Les médecins nous ont révélés que les tests psychologique qu'a subi hier Bella Swan se sont révélés positifs. La jeune fille ne serait plus en état de choc. L'histoire reste cependant trouble. La police a pu commencer l'interrogatoire tôt dans la matinée après que les examens soient finis. Les premières constatations faites par la police sur la scène de crime n'ont pas avancées. Comme nous l'avons dit hier, seuls les cadavres ont été retrouvés, aucune arme du crime. Nous avons également appris que les vêtements de la victime avaient bien étaient déchirés. Nous ne savons pas, pour l'instant, si la jeune fille a été abusée. Les enquêteurs devraient nous en apprendre plus dans l'après-midi, lors de la conférence. _

_14 Avril, BBC, information de midi._

Pov Bella

Charlie éteignit la télévision dans un geste violent. Je sursautais et une lueur de remord passa instantanément dans ses yeux quand il vit ma réaction.

Depuis hier, tout n'était que brouillard passant à vive allure.

Les médecins et les infirmières tournaient autour de moi en permanence afin de guetter tout signe qui contre dirait leurs résultats positifs aux examens psychologique. Je les avais entendus dire à mes parents que le contre coup ne s'était pas encore déclaré car ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'étais dans un état de quasi plénitude, sereine, me sentent presque tout à fait en sécurité, si on oubliait les sautes d'humeurs de Charlie qui me faisais sursauter de temps à autre.

De nous deux, c'est lui qui était le plus angoissé, et les médecins ne comprenait pas ça. Quand à Renée, elle se contentait de rester assise sur la chaise juste à côté de moi, traçant des dessins sur le dos de ma main, et laissant couler ses larmes lorsqu'elle n'arrivait plus à les retenir.

Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis que j'étais arrivée, ne répondant pas aux médecins inquiets lorsque des passants m'avaient emmené directement à l'hôpital après m'avoir vu sortir de la ruelle. Dans le couloir, une des vitres avait reflété mon image à cause des rayons de soleil. Autant dire que j'aurais préféré qu'il pleuve ce jour-là.

Je m'étais contentée d'hocher la tête positivement quand leurs questions étaient exactes. Tout en m'auscultant, ils s'étaient assurés de mon identité grâce au sac que les policiers avaient ramenés immédiatement à l'hôpital quelques minutes seulement après que j'y sois entrée. Ils étaient foutrement rapides quand ils le voulaient. Au moins je n'aurais pas à récupérer les leçons.

En parlant du Lycée, Angela faisais toute une crise depuis plusieurs heures selon Charlie pour pouvoir me voir. J'aurais voulu la voir mais nous n'y étions pas autorisées tant que je n'aurais pas répondu aux questions des enquêteurs. Arriverais-je à leur raconté ? Arriverais-je au moins à sortir un son et à former des mots ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Quelles questions me poseraient-ils ? _« Comment ? » _ Il allait falloir que je réponde à ça. C'était apparemment la question que se posait la moitié du pays si on en croyait les informations. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir répondre. _« Ecouté, cela va peut-être vous paraitre étrange, mais il y avait une septième personne et c'est cette même personne qui a tué cinq personnes alors que moi j'ai du mal à couper la tête d'un poulet déjà mort » _Tout ça avec un grand sourire ? Non, personne ne me croirait. J'avais déjà bien du mal à me croire moi-même, commençant même à me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé cet homme.

Peut-être que le choc m'avait fait voir autre chose ? La scène qui s'était passée devant mes yeux avait l'air si réaliste et pourtant si improbable en même temps. Il y a quelques heures, j'aurais été sûr de moi : dans cette ruelle, il y avait un homme qui avait, certes tué cinq personnes – monstres, mais c'était pour me sauver, moi. Et depuis, les médecins n'avaient fait que parler de ce contre coup et j'étais venu à me poser des questions : l'homme avait-il disparu comme ça, en une seconde, ou bien n'avait-il jamais existé ? Ce qui expliquerait cette disparition inexplicable et totalement inimaginable.

Il me connaissait. _« Bella… »_. Je me souvenais de l'intonation de sa voix. Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure. Seulement un murmure. Et pourtant, rien qu'à m'en souvenir, ma peau se mit à frémir, le monitoring indiquant mes pulsations cardiaques s'emballât.

Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais des réponses. Non. Un jour, j'aurais des réponses.

Personne ne fit plus attention que ça au monitoring, à cause des réactions vives que provoquaient Charlie, car c'est à ce moment même que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Mon moment d'égarement était maintenant fini et j'espérais qu'il soit passé pour de la surprise lorsque la porte s'était ouverte sur des policiers.

Le monitoring fit un bruit bizarre, et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas à cause de mes souvenirs mais bien de la pression qui nouait mon ventre et ma gorge à l'idée de devoir leur raconté ce qui s'était passé, d'ouvrir la bouche tout simplement.

Ils se présentèrent brièvement et me demandèrent si je connaissais l'identité des hommes qui étaient morts. Je leur fis signe que non et ils s'en occupèrent pour moi. Malcom, Pete, Benjamin, Julien et Olivier. C'était les noms des salauds qui avaient voulu abuser de moi, et je ne m'en voulus pas lorsque je pensais qu'ils avaient mérité ce qui leurs étaient arrivés.

Un des deux enquêteurs jeta un regard stressé vers le monitoring. Apparemment il n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ça – il ne fallait pas devenir flic mon gars, tu risques d'avoir plus de conversations avec les morts qu'avec les vivants si tu continues à trainer par ici.

Je pus confirmer, une fois de plus, que j'étais et resterais un aimant à problème. Ils faisaient partis d'un gang, petit et peu important, mais un gang tout de même. Ils se contentaient apparemment de transporter, dealer, magouiller des armes jusqu'à moi. Ils avaient voulus passé à l'étape supérieur avec moi, et un sourire en coin ce dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque me vint à l'esprit qu'ils s'y étaient pris au mauvais moment, dans le mauvais lieu, avec la mauvaise personne. Parce qu'il avait fallu que _cet_ homme soit là.

Je secouais la tête pour revenir au moment présent. Ils me posèrent tous un tas de questions auquel j'eu du mal à répondre. Ma voix ne me permettait pas de l'ouvrir mais au bout de quelques minutes elle cédât et je pu à nouveau parler normalement. Quand le moment vint de me demander comment tout ceci avait pu finir dans un tel massacre, je jouais la carte du contre coup. Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Entre mentir et être prise pour une folle, mon choix fût rapide.

Ils partirent quelques minutes après en me promettant de revenir pour finir cet entretien, car une conférence sur – je cite – _« mon cas »_ allait être donné dans quelques minutes. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de tout cela. C'était ma vie, mon histoire, cela ne regardait personne, ça ne regardait pas le moins du monde l'ensemble des Etats-Unis mais Charlie, lui, y tenait – en tant que flic qui ce respect je suppose.

_« Par soucis de manque de temps, les questions ne seront pas acceptées. Isabella Swan ne semble en rien traumatisait ou du moins ne l'ai plus. Cependant son état psychologique reste fragile, et d'après les médecins, peut rechuter à n'importe quel moment. La jeune fille n'a pas été abusée, cela nous a été confirmé par les médecins. Elle restera quelques jours en observation, avant de rentrer chez elle ou en centre de repos pour jeunes filles, tout en suivant une thérapie, car les évènements ne se sont pas éclaircis. Le choc, étant trop intense lors de son agression, lui a fait oublier ce qui s'était réellement passé. Nous n'avons pas finis de l'interroger mais les accusations ne se portent pas sur elle. Nous ne saurons sans doute jamais comment cette jeune fille a pu sans sortir indemne mais nous ne baissons pas les bras. Puisqu'elle ne se souvient pas, la société devra le faire pour elle, nous lui devons au moins cela suite à cette journée dont elle se rappellera chaque jour. » _

_ 14 Avril, BBC, information du soir._

Bien ! Voilà pour ce chapitre. Bien sûr, nous ne savons toujours pas comment _cet homme_ connait Bella.

Alors, est-ce qu'elle a tout _rêvé_ ? Est-ce son _imagination _? Quand viendront ses réponses ? _Qui est cet homme ? Ou a-t-il disparut ? Comment a-t-il disparu aussi vite ? Comment l'a connait-il ? _

Bien sûr, notre _cher et tendre_ doit tout suivre à la télé… Ou bien de plus _près _)

L'annonce de la sortie de Bella est pour bientôt, alors repos à _Phoenix_ ? _Forks _? En _centre de repos pour jeunes filles_ ? Va-t-elle faire des _rencontres_ intéressantes ?

Bref, c'est un peu longuet sur les bords, met il faut bien mettre en place toute cette histoire. Et je suis sûr que vous avez toutes étaient déçu de ne pas voir notre vampire dans ce chapitre _mouahah, patience… ^^_

En tout cas, j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plus, _un énorme désolé pour les fautes que je verrais se profilaient à l'horizon dès que j'aurais posté le chapitre_ (je les vois toujours après, jamais avant ! What's the fuck ?! )

N'hésitez pas à donner _vos impressions, ça fais toujours énormément plaisir, tout comme vos précédentes reviews, merci mille fois. _

Je vous fais des bisous, et à très vite pour la suite _! Mouaaak. S.D_


End file.
